The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-263210 discloses a power semiconductor device provided with a first lead, which includes a first die pad, a power chip, which is arranged on an upper surface of the first die pad, and an insulating seat, which is applied to a lower surface of the first die pad. The power semiconductor device is also provided with a second lead, which includes a second die pad, a control chip, which is arranged on the second die pad, a wire, which connects the power chip and the control chip and of which the main component is gold, and a molded resin portion. The control chip and the power chip are embedded in the resin portion so that an end of the first lead and an end of the second lead project from the resin portion. The insulating seat has a higher heat conductivity than the resin portion.
Referring to FIG. 9, a power semiconductor element may be mounted on a substrate and a resin portion may be molded on the substrate to form a semiconductor module 100. This increases the reliability of the element during a power cycle. To cool the power semiconductor element, which generates heat, by fixing the semiconductor module 100 to a heat dissipation member 101 (heat sink or the like), for example, a bracket 102 that applies urging force F is required to be fixed to the heat dissipation member 101. In this case, silicone grease 103 is filled in a gap formed between the heat dissipation member 101 and the semiconductor module 100 (e.g., gap formed by bending of the substrate). The silicone grease 103 has low heat conductivity and thus hinders cooling. Further, the use of the bracket 102 to fix the semiconductor module 100 enlarges the entire device.